Brushfire
by willdraco1987
Summary: Izuku's father was a top ranked Hero. When he died in the line of duty, Izuku is surprised when the man his father dies helping offer's Izuku his [Quirk] to supplement his own. IzukuxFemTodoroki
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This was something I was commissioned to do. I like the sound of the idea and thought I'd try my hand at this. Hope you all enjoy**

 ** **Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia or anything else that may cross.****

 **-BF-**

 **Chapter 1: Foundations of a Hero.**

A large stature blonde haired man looked over a few reports on his desk. Dressed in a skin tight spandex red, blue and white suit that showed off his giant physique, he gave a groan.

"All Might sir, is something the matter?" The question was asked by an assuming looking young man with brown hair and a plain face.

" **Not at all lad,** " the blonde man's voice was booming. **"Just reviewing some recent reports."**

All Might was Japan's number one Hero, in a world changed by the advent of [Quirks]. Naturally occurring powers which gave people the abilities only dreamed about in comic books. Two hundred years have passed since [Quirks] had come to be and now eighty percent on the populous had within them a special power.

All Might was known as the worlds strongest Hero, with might even other Nations acknowledge. Having held the top spot in the Hero Rankings since he first burst onto the scene, he was loved and respected the world over.

 _ **'Sometimes it's good to reminisce,'**_ he sighed, right now he was dealing with something that had him worried, something he knew only he could deal with.

"Don't you think he looks like me?" a loud voice knocked him from his stupor.

Raising his head, the number one Hero's eye's fell on a man, he was wearing a greyish coloured kevlar suit with red gauntlet's and boots. Orange shoulder pads and an orange belt with a fireball shaped buckle added to the warm ascetic. The mask that All Might knew normally adorned the man's face was pulled off and was hanging like a hood at the back of his neck, revealing a young man in his early thirties, he had a scruffy three day growth across his chin and his black hair looked tangled and curly. In his hands was a phone he was currently foisting into someone's face.

" **Backburn, what brings you to Roppongi from Shizuoka?"** All Might asked the fire coloured man.

"All Might, just the man I wanted to see," the messy haired man grinned widely, bounding over to the number 1 Hero. "Got a new picture of my boy, wanna look?"

Not given All Might a chance, the phone was shoved in his face, however, he suddenly realised the reason for the man's presence.

" _Got to info you wanted"_ he whispered quietly, All Might's eye's roaming over the phone page _"Several disappearances, all high level Quirk Users... no Pro's though."_

" ** _There wouldn't be,_ " **All Might muttered back. **" _Thank you for doing this, I'm sorry to call you out._ "**

"No problem," grinned Backburn. "By the way..."

Toying with his phone for a bit, Backburn brought up a photo, in it was a little boy with messy green hair with black undertones and freckles on his cheek, he was wearing a party hat and what looked like a child size replica of All Might's own Silver Age costume.

"His four now," grinned Backburn. "Ever since he discovered Heroes his been glued to them, your his favourite."

All Might's grin never faltered, though he was somewhat embarrassed he was also proud to inspire children.

"Makes me a little jealous," grumbled Backburn. "When I gave him card with me on it it said it was 'alright.'"

" **Do not worry my friend,"** All Might spoke, clapping Backburn on the shoulder, almost causing the man to collapse. **"I'm sure your son appreciates niche Hero's just as much."**

"Did you just call me niche?" Backburn narrowed his eye at All Might's chuckling before sighing "I'm rank three damnit."

" **Actually I think Best Jeanist surpassed you again,"** All Might held in a laugh at the look of dismay that crossed Backburn's face.

"Is it wrong I wanna punch Tsunagu in the face?" asked Backburn with a grumble.

" **Hero's shouldn't be fighting amongst themselves,"** All Might waved a finger mock chidingly **"Besides you've both been skipping over each other since you graduated together."**

"An unfortunate truth, that's for sure," heaving a sigh, Backburn turned heal. "Anyway, better get back, see ya All Might."

" **You too Backburn my friend, stay safe,"** All Might waved to his friend as he exited, before turning back to the reports. **' _Seems like he's starting up._ '**

-BF-

-3 YEARS PASS (2205)-

All Might wasn't sure what to think, it had been three years since the disappearances started, but for some reason all the trails were cold. His good friend Noamasa Tsukauchi, a detective in the Tokyo Police Force had turned up a whole lot of dead leads. Most likely it stemmed from the fact most of the missing people were thugs, lowlifes and ne'er-do-wells, the ones that weren't were just shoved to the side as runaways or something of the like. Noamasa had tried to reopen the cases but was rebuked by the Commissioner who regarded the whole thing a 'waste of time.'

 **'** _ **Sometimes, I can hardly understand how some can shrug off certain things as not important.**_ **'** To All Might, every life was important, even the most heinous criminals should still be treated with human dignity.

While he wouldn't refute a Hero who had to kill in order to save, he wasn't fond of Hero's that cared little for the lives of their opponents, Heroes like Endeavour always never sat well with him.

" _ **A necessary evil I suppose,**_ **"** All Might sighed. **"** _ **Maybe I'm too old fashioned?**_ **"**

Right now he was standing at one of the numerous doors in a multi story apartment complex in Atami. Backburn had some new information for him even though it was his day off and while All Might said he could wait until tomorrow, the fire Hero wouldn't have it and invited him over.

Knocking on the door, the black haired man answered, a smirk on his lips.

"Thanks for coming All Might," Backburn grinned, beckoning the large man in, he was wearing a simple red buttoned shirt and black coloured cargo pants.

" **Thank you Backburn my friend, sorry for the intrusion."** All Might gave a nod of thanks.

"Heh, call me Hisashe when I'm off duty, I sometimes start to think I legally changed my name to Backburn," Backburn chuckled.

Hisashe Midoriya was one of the rare one's, All Might thought offhandedly, following the man into what seemed to be the living room. He had a strong sense of justice and an iron moral code, but unlike most Hero's he was flexible, not caring about the Hero Ranking system (beyond his rivalry with Best Jeanist.) While he was a crowd pleasure (both with his Quirk and during fan events,) it was always secondary. He always had a focus on the lives that needed protecting (Oh course he does cause a little too much property damage because of that.)

He was brought out of his musings by a woman entering from another door. She was reasonably tall with a slim build. She had green haired tied in a loose ponytail, two bangs hanging either side of her face and was wearing a pink shirt over and white button up blouse with a blue skirt.

"Honey, who was at..." The woman, presumably Hisashe's wife Inko (lord knows the man talked about her just as much as his boy,) paused in her sentence, not quiet comprehending the site of Japan's number one Hero standing in her living room.

" **Pardon the intrusion ma'am,"** All Might gave a bow too the silent and surprised woman.

"Ahh, Sweetheart, this is All Might," Hisashe introduced needlessly. "All Might this is my lovely wife Inko."

" **A pleasure to meet you, your husband always talks about you and your boy."** All Might didn't feel the need to add that Hisashe hardly could go a meeting without mentioning either of the two at least once, All Might didn't mind, but he tended to talk his interns ears off.

"Oh... the pleasure's all mine Mr All Might," shaking herself from her stupor, she return the bow, she then turned a questioning gaze to her husband. "You never said anything about having a guest today."

She wasn't angry or annoyed, just surprised that such a well known figure had shown up in he family's apartment.

"Yeah, sorry bout that, I had something for him and I wanted to give it to him today," Hisashe scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, where's Izuku? I wanted to surprise him."

Inko sighed, that was the real reason. Ever since she married Hisashe, she was always surprised (and fond) of how committed he was to just about everything. Having known him since middle-school she was always aware of how passionate he could be about things. Mitsuki, her best friend had always said that his drive boarded on insane, and of course it was forced into overdrive when she got pregnant with Izuku. She sent an apologetic look to All Might.

"Izuku's in his room," she sighed in exasperation.

When the man disappeared through the door that they had come through, All Might noticed Inko give him a soft smile, shaking her head.

"Sorry is my husband runs you ragged," she said apologetically.

" **Think nothing of it, I find his earnest and forthright nature refreshing,"** All Might grinned, letting the woman know he meant what he said.

Inko was happy to here the Hero didn't have an issue with Hisashe's nature.

"Dad, what is it?" A voice came from the doorway Hisashe had exited, now said man was standing there pushing forward a young boy who was glancing quizzically at his father.

The boy took a moment to then look into the living room... and froze on the spot in a manner resembling his mother.

"A...A...All Might?" The boy slowly asked.

" **Greetings young man, it is indeed I, All Might."** Knowing he was the boy's favourite Hero, All Might decided to add a flourish to his introduction, placing his fisted hands on his waist and puffing out his chest.

The boy, Izuku Midoriya's action to seeing his Hero standing in his living room was somewhat understandable, he fainted.

-sb-

The Midoriya family were very good people. That was the conclusion All Might was brought to as he left the family's home. He had already known Hisashe was one of the kindest men he knew so he had little doubts concerning his family.

Inko Midoriya was, to put it quiet simply, a marvellous woman. She was full of kindness and compassion, her eyes held a level of warmth that was amazing to behold. Though she was a little prone to panicking, as witness after Izuku fainted, the mother was on tether-hooks until the boy woke up. All Might even found himself drawn into old memories with the woman, memories involving an equally beautiful woman with jet black hair and a wide, almost ridiculous grin.

Izuku Midoriya was every bit his mother's son, while having the black hair of his father serving as his hairs undertones, Izuku had the same green hair as his mother and a similar personality to boot. He did however posses an excitable nature when it came to a certain subject, Heroes. It was then All Might was surprised with how keen and sharp the boys mind was, a level of intellectuality that one didn't find in those as young as Izuku, one could almost call it genius level analytical thinking. Eight books were filled to the brim with drawings, notes, analysis and strategies regarding any Pro Hero the boy had seen, All Might himself included (he also signed the book that had his picture and mini-bio in it.) All Might would have though his Quirk had something to do with his intelligence, but was surprised when Hisashe told him Izuku had inherited a [Fusion Quirk].

When Quirks manifested a lot of research went into determining the how's and whys. Right now when a person is born, what they get is divided into four categories; [No Quirk], or Quirkless, [Random Quirk], [Inherited Quirk] or [Fusion Quirk].

[No Quirk] or Quirkless speaks for itself, it means the individual joins the minority of the twenty percent of people in the world with no 'individuality'.

[Random Quirk] is where the individual acquires a Quirk that has no relation to the Quirks the parents or grandparents possess (though there is a scientific debate regarding that if you go back far enough in someone's genetic history, you might find an similar Quirk possessed by an ancestor somewhere down the line.)

[Inherited Quirk] means the individual gets a Quirk from one of their parents, this type is considered the most common.

[Fusion Quirk] is when an individual ends up with a Quirk that combines both parents Quirk's, this results in a multitude of various combinations that have been observed throughout the years and has no real defining 'way' the process works.

From what All Might understood in Izuku's case is that the boy had gained Hisashe's [Blast Burn] Quirk which mutated into Izuku being able to emit fire from anywhere on his body as well as Inko's [Attraction of Small Objects] Quirk which had mutated into a focused flame telepathy, allowing him to telepathically control the flames he creates. It was a staggering thought just how much potential Izuku had, both his [Quirk] and mind were something that All Might had no doubt would make an impact in the future. Izuku's [Quirk] aside, the boy had managed to calm down during All Might's visit (which turned out to be longer because Inko insisted he stay for dinner.) By the time he left, they had just about made him an honorary member of the family, it was something that warmed his heart, given he hadn't had that feeling since Nana...

" **Of course, then there's that."** A bitter thought indeed, the information Hisashe had for him wasn't the best kind, actually it was probably the worst kind he could get.

After twenty years he was back, twenty years of silence after he killed her and he was finally beginning to move again. After twenty years All For One had resurfaced, and All Might knew that in the next very short few years he will have to face him, to put an end, or be ended.

-BF-

-2 YEARS PASS (2207)-

Two years had past, two years and All Might found himself somehow becoming close friends with the Midoriya's. Hisashe had kept helping him with the investigation into All For One and all of the various crimes All Might suspected him of. It was something that didn't sit well with the number one Hero, this was his business, it was something he had to take care of, but Hisashe wouldn't have any of that. While not having been told about anything to do with All For One, Hisashe had managed to realise the level of importance in what All Might was doing, and that was enough for him to continue helping, despite All Might's protests. All Might considered the situation and felt that All For One wouldn't go after Hisahse, being the number 4 Hero (he had reclaimed third spot four times within the past two years, only to loose it just a quick to Best Jeanist,) it made him a target All For One wouldn't go after because of the scrutiny it'll bring. He had only just recently started targeting low level Pro Hero's. With any luck, All Might felt he'd have all he required by the end of the year and he could finally have that confrontation.

Too bad nothing ever goes as planned.

-sb-

It was raining, All Might didn't have anything against the rain. Unlike some who regarded rain as dreary and depressing, he never thought about rain in such a desolate manner. Sure he'd prefer days with a cloudless sky but rain was never anything bad. Today, however it was strangely fitting.

Staring, almost blankly at a wooden coffin, All Might felt a twinge in his side. It was raining that day too, the day that came far sooner then he thought. The day All For One struck. It was a brutal fight, one that All Might was surprised went overlooked. The fight went for many hours before All Might was finally able to put an end to it, finally strike down the man who took his mentor, but the cost was far, far too great. His insides were basically destroyed, no respiratory system to speak of, no stomach either, a disgusting, barely healed over purple scar made up fifty percent of left side of his torso. It had cut his ability to use his Quirk by a massive margin, a margin that would make being a Hero a great task. But that wasn't the worst of it, if it was, All Might could still rest easy knowing that All For One was dead. No the worst came from the fact he couldn't save a life, couldn't do the one fundamental thing a Hero should do above all else. All Might could not save Hisashe Midoriya. He watched as Inko cried heavily, holding onto Izuku who's red eyes were dry as he stared into the hole his father was being lowered into. He remembered the start of his fight, it was sudden and almost took an arm off, for a long hour the two had engaged in what could only be a fight for survival. Then All For One was struck by a fireball bigger then All Might himself. Hisashe, Backburn, made his entrance in a flurry of flames and suddenly, All Might dared to hope their time would get easier.

It didn't, no, the very opposite happened. All For One started fighting with more fervour, throwing kill-shot after kill-shot at the two top ten rank Hero's and eventually one hit. All Might wasn't sure what got him, all he knew is he was going in for a punch one second, then the next, shear pain. His entire left side felt indescribable as blood covered the surrounds of where he barley stood, it was a moment All For One capitalised on, he had rose an arm, his elbow going above his shoulder while holding his hand flat, before thrusting said appendage forward. The result was a piercing pressurised force of air, sharpened to a point, not unlike an arrow. All Might tried to move but the pain was too much. It was then a ball of concentrated fire landed between the air burst and All Might, countering the attack. As the ember's died, All Might had thought it the shield of fire had successfully deflected the air blast, but was horrified by what he saw.

In the centre of the mass of flames Hisashe stood, he had been the centre of the flames, fuelling it with more power from his [Blast Burn] Quirk but it hadn't been enough. The arrow of air had pieced through the flames and stuck true, piercing a hole through Hisashe's upper torso... where his heart was. All Might new right then beyond a shadow of a doubt his ally, his friend was dead, another person he cared for butchered by this monster, and that was the last clear thought he had. The only thing he was clear on, after waking up in a hospital, was the fact he disintegrated the top half of All For One's head into a fine bloody paste before dragging himself and Hisashe's body to a hospital. What he had done to All For One, how he got to the hospital, it was still too blurry to make out.

The precession was over, only he, Inko and Izuku remained. The rain had slowed a little as All Might approached the two.

" **I am sorry,"** he spoke, falling to his knees. **"It's my fault this happened."**

He had shut his eyes in guilt, waiting for whatever words were to be said to him, he was surprised when soft hands lightly grasped each side of his face.

"Don't," a firm voice uttered, gently forcing his face up. "He wouldn't blame you for this, I don't blame you for this, don't blame yourself All Might."

Inko Midoriya's eyes were still tearful, but they were filled with a soft fire, a fire that amazed All Might. He internally chastised himself for underestimating this woman's resolve, she was strong, not in strength, but in heart.

It was downright scary how much she reminded him of Nana.

-sb-

Inko couldn't say she was surprised. It had been six months since the death of her husband and time was making it tolerable, she could now understand what it meant that the pain never goes away. She counted he blessings she had her Izuku though, he was the reason she kept strong, because she needed to be strong for her son. It helped that All Might had made it a point to drop by occasionally, making sure they were fine. For all of his awkwardness when it came to personal interactions, Inko was heartened by the effort the man was making, though it did irk her a little that said man was still blaming himself for Hisashe. Something she was glad for was that Izuku's love for Hero's wasn't diminished by his father's death. She had worried that Izuku would begin to resent Hero's but instead, his admiration grew, as did his aspirations.

"So because he's still adamant about becoming a Hero you want him to become your successor." She wanted to believe the story was far-fetched, but the man sitting right in from of her had a pensive look. He was thin, almost skin and bones, with a haggard, gaunt, drawn face, pale, lifelessly coloured blonde hair fell messily about his had with two bangs going down his face, framing it. He was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with green cargo pants. For all intents and purposes, this should have been a stranger to her. Imagine her surprise was that sitting in the same spot, no more then five minutes ago was All Might. With this shocking 'true form' revelation also came a even more ludicrous story that his [Quirk] was not natural, it was given to him by a successor so that he could protect with it, and now he wants to pass said power onto her son?

"Indeed, Izuku has shown a remarkable amount of strength in the wake of this tragedy," All Might's voice was gravelly and deep, there were some inflections of his normal form's voice, but you'd have to know this form was All Might to make to connection. "I know I'm being selfish, I know that I don't have the right, but I cannot imagine a better successor to my power then Izuku."

Inko stared long at the man, she realised he had taken a big gamble. As close a friend as he was to her, this was something that could potentiality damage the status quo of the nation.

"Your power?" She asked softly. "Did it have anything to do with the man you fought?"

All Might was shocked, he hadn't expected her to make that conclusion, he was suddenly aware that some of Izuku's analytical thinking came from Inko.

"In a way yes," All Might relented. "He was the original reason [One for All] was passed down, in order to defeat him."

Inko let out a breath and nodded, it was taking all she had not to let tears flow. She now understood why it was All Might blamed himself for Hisashe's death, because he thought that his fight with that man was his alone and Hisashe was caught in the crossfire.

"You silly man," tears welled in the corner of her eyes and she gave a smile. "Hisashe would not have let you fight that man on your own, and you shouldn't have had to, no one should shoulder a burden like that by themselves," she breathed in a choppy breath and wiped her eyes, before fixing All Might with a fiery glance. "Yes," she whispered, nodding her head. "If... If Izuku agrees to have your power then yes, I will allow you to give it to him."

All Might was once again stunned by the woman before him, never had he seen such resolve in someone who was never (or intended to be) a Hero.

"You, you would have made a terrific Hero if you had became one," All Might muttered before bowing his head. "Thank you, and should young Izuku agree to becoming my successor I will do everything in my power to watch out for and guide him."

And so, with that one conversation, the foundation to the greatest Hero the world had ever known was laid.

-BF-

-4 YEARS PASS (2213)-

It was the middle of March on a Saturday, the cool of Winter still hadn't quiet let go of the air. Izuku was walking along the streets of Tokyo. Wearing a white shirt under a green jacket with red accents and black pants, he had an All Might scarf tied around his neck. His mind was focused on what was going to happen in two short weeks. He had spent the last three years in a severe training regime, ever since his mentor All Might had asked him to become the successor to the power he held. Now that he thought about it, Izuku realised just how ridiculous the story was, a [Quirk] that could transfer from person to person, created for the purpose of taking on one man. Izuku had at the time declared happily he would take the [Quirk] All Might offered, and for a year done what the number 1 Hero had instructed him to do. The training was harsh, especially for a nine year old, but he persevered because of his goal, to become a Hero.

Originally he had always wanted to be a Hero and was ecstatic to find he had a powerful [Quirk]. He and his best friend, Katsuki Bakugo, had discovered their Quirks around the same time and his father bent the rules a little to allow them both to test out their Quirks. Izuku was fascinated by the fact his flames were harmless to him.

Then his father was killed in the line on duty. Izuku could remember thinking some horrible things at the time; 'Why couldn't a Hero save him,' 'Why couldn't All Might save him,' 'If he weren't a Hero he wouldn't have died.' Those and more had cycled through his head, then All Might bowed to his mother, he wasn't sure what she said to him, too engrossed in his own depression all he knew is that All Might took it upon himself to check on them from time to time, and after a while, Izuku's faith in Hero's was restored. His drive came back even greater then before and Izuku continued working toward his goal.

Then it all changed again with All Might's offer. Thinking about it now, he had to wonder if this offer was the worlds way of making it up to him for loosing his father, before quickly dismissing the thought. Fatalism never sat well with his analytical thinking, no, if anything All Might sticking around helped more then getting the gift of his power. The man's presence had helped he and his mother in more ways then one. Izuku chuckled thinking that even though All Might couldn't be a Hero for the Country in the same level of capacity he used to be, he was being a Hero with every visit he had to their doorstep.

Izuku had of course been given the power of [One For All]. It was about five months ago All Might had deemed him ready to at least inherit the power. Unsure on what his mentor meant, he soon found out when he first summoned the power of [One for All]. Pain on an unimaginable scale, his entire right arm from his shoulder to his hand was broken, no other word for it then the entire appendage was broken. He never thought a level of such pain existed. Though one positive came out of the event, he got to meet Recovery Girl. The fanboy in him believed that the pain was worth it, the rest of Izuku's mind didn't and ruthlessly squashed the fanboy to the side. Of course something that slipped his notice was the question of why was All Might able to call Recovery Girl over in the first place?

However, the thing that surprised him the most was the fact All Might had secured Izuku a recommendation into U.A. Normally one would have to take a test to prove one has what it takes to be a Hero in Training worthy of U.A, but occasionally if you have the right recommendation you could get in without doing the test. All Might had said he had been recording various workout sessions and had given the school a complete run-down on Izuku's skills. Though Izuku was sure that the whole ordeal had more credence behind All Might's personal recommendation and maybe even who his father was. So this weekend a week before all the other U.A hopefuls were going to take their tests, he was being sent to a specialised course, something All Might had said was for those on recommendations could prove themselves if they still felt the need.

-sb-

" **Pretty impressive right?"** All Might, in muscle form, boomed from beside Izuku.

The two were standing in front of an affiliated Hero School where the test was going to take place, like the normal U.A Test, this one consisted of a written exam followed by a practical demonstration of their skills.

"I'm not sure about this." Confident as he was, Izuku still thought taking the normal exam would be better.

" **Do not worry young Izuku, I know you'd rather take the regular test a week from now, but this test is designed to be special."** In reality it wasn't too much different, when given a recommendation, quiet a few things could get you in to a Hero School. As loath as All Might wanted to believe, money was one way to secure a students place in most schools (U.A. at least ran the prospective students through a cursory test.) This particular test was done in a way that was similar to the actual U.A. Test, the major differences were that even though one could choose a school of their choice (should the meet the corresponding criteria) their failure holds more weight, not allowing them to take the test until next year for any school. Another difference is the calibre of Hero hopefuls. The U.A. Examination as well as all the other school's are opened to any and all who had the guts to try out, no one was turned away (especially this year considering the ban on Quirkless students entering a Hero School was lifted,) this however was a test with those of a different class, those who have been recommended in one way or another for this test, meaning the calibre of students was much higher and failure was much easier.

Giving a sigh, Izuku steeled himself before walking forward, he got about five steps before turning back to All Might.

"I'll pass," he said, a wide grin, not unlike All Mights own stretching across his lips and a fierce determination settling in his eyes, he threw his fist forward before retracting it. "You can count on it."

Turning heel, Izuku walked into the building, All Might grinned at the determination his pupil showed.

 _ **'Izuku my boy, I've no doubt,'**_ the blonde hero thought before turning heel, he was offered a seat in the monitor box after all and he did want to see Izuku in his first proper practical test.

-sb-

The Written Exam was along the lines Izuku had expected, that's not to say it was easy. He had a suspicion that the questions on this test were a little more well rounded and though provoking then the standard Written Exam. Regardless, Izuku passed, third out of the competing one hundred and twenty students. Of course Izuku was a little distracted by the fact Present Mic was running the show for the tests. The Written Exam had helped him with his inner fanboy, so that was good.

-sb-

Izuku was now standing in a large group, standing in front of a risen platform, the number thirty on was on a white square attached to his shirt.

"Allllrriiight, now that the Written Exam is outta the way, it's time to move onto the Practical Exam" Present Mic announced, catching his attention from observing where they were. "The Practical portion will be jundged in groups of six, when your number's called, proceed to the Exam Site."

After being sorted into his group, Izuku looked around, his group consisted of a boy with four arms, a boy with short blonde hair, the front of it spiked forward, a really tall muscular boy with black hair in a crew-cut and finally, the only girl of the group. She was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue jacket and pants. Her hair was long, reaching to the middle of her back, tied in a loose ponytail, it was half silver on the right, while the left was a deep red. Her eyes were duel coloured as well, the left being turquoise while her right eye was grey. The skin around her left eye was also discoloured to an angry red.

"The format of the next Exam is a three Kilometre Marathon!" Present Mic swept his arms over a large electronic monitor, showing the course's layout. "However, this is a course you cannot hope to cross by simply running!" he grinned towards the gathered students. "You're to make free use of your [Quirks] and dash to the goal!"

"So that's our test," Izuku muttered, focusing on the monitor screen.

"Dun it jus get tha blood pumpin'," a loud voice spoke.

Izuku turned and rose an eyebrow at the large boy with the crew-cut.

"A' mean jus look at it, such a great stage ta prove how hot-blooded we are," he smirked turning to Izuku. "A stage fit for us ta make our dreams real, don'cha think?"

"Your right," Izuku nodded, a grin forming on his face. "Our first test to see if we're worthy of being Hero's."

"That's some nice fire in them eyes friend," the boy grinned, holding out a hand. "Names Inasa Yoarashi."

"Izuku Midoriya," Izuku grasped the boy's hand. "Pleasure meeting you Yoarashi."

"Ey' it's Inashi, we're already friends right Izuku," Inasa clapped Izuku over the back, seems he wasn't big on formalities, not that Izuku had a problem with that.

The six competitors were given their cue and made their way up to the starting line. Izuku wasn't sure what to expect so he began channelling [One for All] around his body.

At the moment start was yelled, it became apparent the the race belonged to one of three people, neck and neck were Inashi and the duel haired girl. Inashi's [Quirk] seemed to be able to create vortex's of wind allowing him to propel himself forward, a great boon in a marathon race like this. The girl on the other hand had control over ice creating sheets, slides and steps all in accordance to her needs, she also fashioned a pair of ice skates of her shoes, allowing her faster travel time on said ice. Izuku wasn't quiet as flexible as the two, [One For All] had a limit to how much he could pump out, he was keeping pace with the two, only a few measure's behind, but their [Quirks] were far more useful here.

That was until the final stretch, shutting [One For All] off, Izuku created two balls of flame. Concentrating hard, the flames flickered, darkening in colour before Izuku threw his arms back behind him. The instant his arms fully extended, the flames he created burst outwards, the kinetic force of the flames jarring him forward with a rocketing force. Just as the two front runners were about to reach the finish line, Izuku drew equal with them.

"Weeellll talk about a surprise, it's a three way photo finish," Present Mic bellowed over the loudspeaker. "Looks like forty-one pulls ahead by just a bit, numbers twenty-three and thirty-one are a tie for second place." What Present Mic didn't say, mostly because he was downright shocked, was the fact that the three had finished the course in a third of the average time.

"Hoowee, that was a close one there Izuku" Inashi grinned widely. "I came in first, but ya never no what's gonna happen." He clapped Izuku on the back again, causing Izuku to give a small smile.

He turned to face the girl he had tied with, only to find her appraising him, the look she gave him was something that unnerved him a bit, there was a bit of loathing but for the most part it was also grudging respect and a little curiosity.

"Ey' now, yer Endeavour's daughter aren'cha" Inashi spoke.

The girl didn't take her eyes off Izuku, all but brushing the tall boy off.

"Ummm, Izuku Midoriya" Izuku introduced himself, unsure of the girl's scrutiny.

After a few moments of silence, the girl's posture relaxed before she turned heel.

"Shoko... Shoko Todoroki." she uttered before walking away.

"Well, ain't she a charmer," Inashi muttered. "Not too much different to 'er dear ol' daddy."

Izuku wasn't sure why Inashi sounded angry about that, but then again he was all but ignored, totally. What was more on his mind was why she pair attention to him?

'Maybe it's because I use fire like her father?' Izuku felt that wasn't it.

Maybe there'll be a chance to find out later, all he knew is that he had passed, and that was something he was happy for.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **A/N : And there we go, yep Gender Swap Todoroki. I was asked by Zephyrdor to create FemTodoroki fic, it seemed like an interesting idea and I actually haven't came across a FemTodoroki fic before so I decided to give it a try, and after discussing the idea and plotting out a basis, this is what I ended up going with.**

 **Keep in mind that AHA is gonna be my main story, this is just a bit of a side project (though I may write on it just as much.)**

 **If anyone has any idea's or opinions, I'm more then happy to hear them.**

 **Also does anyone want anyone else Gender Switched, I'm not too opposed to swapping character's genders (only the guys though.)**

 **Anyways, please leave a review on what you thought and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Peace out.**

 **willdraco1987.**


	2. Chap 2:Introspections of an Ice Princess

**A.N: Well this took longer to finish up then I thought, here's Chapter 2. Hope everyone enjoys.**

 ** **Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia or anything else that may cross.****

 **-BF-**

 **Chapter 2: Introspections of an Ice Princess**

If there was one thing Shoko Todoroki hated (besides her 'father') it was getting something handed just because of her name. For as long as she could remember, it was drilled into her that she was different, 'special'. She was kept 'quarantined' from her family. The only member she had any interactions with was her mother, before her monster of a father caused her to have a mental breakdown. Her pale hand touched the scar tissue on her eye, did she blame her mother for it? A little, but it wasn't enough for her to stop loving her. No, she knew where the blame lied. Her father, Enji Todoroki, Endeavour the second ranked Hero in Japan, know for his [Hellfire] Quirk and highest ever arrest record. But he wasn't a Hero for the sake of helping people, he was a Hero because of his ego. The man had to be the best, but when the best in an insurmountable wall known as the 'Symbol of Peace,' it lead to the man becoming frustrated and bitter. Amongst the various attempts to be better then All Might, her father had chosen one of the more... despicable routes. Using his fame and money, he sweet-talked a family into handing over their daughter, an [Ice Quirk] user, to marry. His reasoning, if he couldn't beat All Might, then he'd breed a Hero who was capable. It wasn't until the fourth try he was 'successful' in his quest, and lucky her she was the result. So when she was old enough to walk, she was subjected to training, training no child should be subjected to. Training that had her alienated from her brother's and sister, training that had her exhausted every day, training that sometimes made her vomit because of the strain it put her under. Her mother had tried to protect her, but Endeavour just ignored her, she had done her part by birthing Shoko, so he had all but thrown her away ever since. All of it eventually got too much for her to cope with and, when she reached the end of her tether, she reacted, by splashing hot water on her own daughter, all because a side of her reminded her of the bastard that was her husband. After that, Shoko found out that Endeavour had sent her mother away to a psychiatric hospital, for hurting his daughter? No that wasn't it, it was for damaging his 'masterpiece.' It was that moment where Shoko decided she hated her father, that she hated her left side, and when Endeavour unveiled his glorious plans for her future, she realised the perfect way to get back at him, to not use the fire she inherited from him. Her aspirations for becoming a Hero was solely so she could prove that she could do more with her mother's ice. That being said, she didn't want hand outs either. Enji had managed to secure a spot for her at U.A, apparently the data he provided regarding her abilities plus a rather large monetary donation had ensured her a place. She didn't accept, instead she sent her own letter to U.A asking if she could prove her skills. They wrote back saying that while she could skip it, other recomendee's were to take an Exam a week before the actually Exam's. She decided that that would be a fine place to showcase her lack of need for her father's fire.

"Are you sure you want this?" the women who asked was taller the Shoko, her white hair had flecks of red through it and she had a pair of glasses over her eyes.

Fuyumi Todoroki was a worrier by nature, she was the eldest child of the Todoroki siblings and despite her natural nervous nature took her job as elder sister very seriously, especially in regards to her youngest sibling and little sister Shoko.

"It'll be my chance" Shoko spoke softly, smiling a little at her big sister "If I prove to that bastard I'm strong without his curse then I'll be out from under his thumb."

Fuyumi let out a soft sigh and a nod. Any love she could have felt for her father had all but evaporated. She had been cast aside the instant it was found she could only use her mother's ice, she could cope with that. Then she had to bear witness her father repeat the process two more times with her little brother's, it hurt, but she tried to persevere. The last straw was Shoko, while having their mother banished from their lives hurt them, it was the man's callous treatment of her little sister that infuriated Fuyumi. The poor girl was everything he had wanted yet all she got was treated as an object, far more worse then just simply ignored.

"I see your minds made up" she smiled a little before wrapping her arms around Shoko, surprising the youngest Todoroki "You stay safe little sis, don't go getting yourself hurt."

"Come'on big sis" Shoko managed a smile "It's a Hero Academy Entrance Exam, I can't promise that."

After the rare family moment, Shoko broke from her sister's grip and headed out.

-sb-

She wasn't expecting a big turnout, she knew that it was rather hard to procure a recommendation. Most had to come from certified Hero's (ignoring the one's that sneak in on monetary donation alone.) Still, one hundred and twenty was a fair sized crowd, she stretched her legs after the Written Exam, the questions were a lot move thought provocative than she was expecting. She came sixth overall so she was fine, it was the Practical Exam where they showed their skill anyway.

-sb-

Looking blandly over the marathon course on the monitor, she had to tune out the loud-mouth standing next to her as he introduced himself to one of the other's in their group. If it were a marathon then things should be simple considering they were allowed to use their [Quirks]. Her ice would make short work of any obstacle before her. She decided to cast a glance to her side, her 'competitors' seemed unremarkable, the tallest one was clapping a green haired boy over the back, proclaiming an instant friendship. She didn't understand it, how could you be friends with someone you'll have to compete with? It didn't matter, soon the test would start and she intended to win.

-sb-

Sheet, sheet, step, step, step, slide, step, step, sheet, slide.

Shoko kept a mental rhythm going through her head, focused solely on what was in front of her. After the first blast of ice, she had created ice skates on the souls of her shoes so she could get more speed. The trade-off was it meant she had to pay attention as the terrain changed or else risking a slip. She was quickly aware that the only one keeping up with her was the loud-mouth from earlier, some sort of wind [Quirk] from what she could tell from out the corner of her eye. It didn't matter, all that did matter was showing off her skill and proving to herself she didn't need that bastards fire.

With the goal in sight, she pushed herself a little harder when she felt her left side twinge, it was the feeling she got whenever she was near a source of fire, a warming sensation that let her know flames where nearby. Already knowing she was going to cross the finish line, she chance a glance backward. The boy from earlier, the one the loud-mouth was talking too was gaining on the two leaders and fast. Shoko almost slipped up when she noticed how the boy was catching up to them. Two trails of flames were bursting from his hands, forcing him forward at an astonishing rate. He was using the kinetic force of those twin jets on fire to propel himself forward. In an instant it was the three of them going over the line at the same time. Skidding herself to a halt and stomping the Ice blades out from under her feet, Shoko's eyes fell on the green haired boy.

 _'Fire, he... he used fire.' S_ he felt a tumultuous array of emotions build up.

She barley heard Present Mic announce the placements, and what she did hear added to the fray emotions.

 _'He tied with me, he tied with me using fire.'_ She was angry, she was furious, this boy managed to tie with her using that hateful element. However there was something else, she felt a grudging level of respect for the boy, the wind user had a natural advantage in this style of test, wind being one of the most versatile [Quirks] out there. Meanwhile she had to use her ice in a certain way to maximise efficiency and the boy, she could tell he'd probably have trouble, if not flat out not be able to change direction with that stunt. The thing that surprised her the most however, was the fact she was curious, curious about this boy who despite wielding similar horrid flames to her father, had a much warmer countenance, no anger, no ego just... warmth.

The loud-mouth addressed her, but she didn't care, her focus was solely on the green haired boy.

"Ummm, Izuku Midoriya," the boy introduced himself.

Shoko took the name in, Izuku Midoriya huh? Taking a few seconds, she relaxed herself.

"Shoko... Shoko Todoroki." She turned heel the moment she introduced herself, walking out towards the stadium exit, not looking back at the scoffed comment from the loud-mouth.

-BF-

Of course he'd be there.

To be honest, she didn't have much doubt that Endeavour would have shown up, she knew that he viewed her decision to compete today as a sign of wanting to prove useful to him.

"Sixth place in the Written Exam I can forgive, book-smarts aren't enough to help on the battlefield, but second, tied second at that in the Practical?" Endeavour's tone demanded an answer. "You should have used you're fire side..."

"The results would be the same 'Father,'" she spat the title as if it were poison, cutting him off. "I needed to move swiftly and all your fire is capable of is causing damage."

"Hmph, maybe, still that wind user was placed in a situation that benefited him, I don't like it, but to loose to such a [Quirk] on your first test outside my training is at least somewhat acceptable," Endeavour muttered. "As for tying second, well given who that boy is I shouldn't be surprised."

"You know him?" this piqued Shoko's interest as for the first time during the conversation she faced her father.

"The boy? No, but I knew his father." There was something in his voice that Shoko couldn't discern. "If memory serves, the boys name is Izuku Midoriya, he's the son of the former Rank Four Hero Backburn." He didn't mention the reason he even knew that much was because of the man's fondness for foisting the picture's of his family in the face of anyone, Endeavour himself included.

 _'The son of a top five Hero who just happened to have a fire [Quirk?]'_ Shoko was mildly surprised by this, a sense of irony was settling over her and the curiosity she had felt before increasing at the knowledge.

"Anyway, let's go home, I am assuming you are going to enrol at U.A. Considering your results?" Shoko knew it wasn't a question, but an order. She wanted so bad to refute the bastard, go to another school just to rebel against him but she couldn't, she needed to go to U.A. It was the only place where she could show the bastard up.

Nodding her silent agreement, Shoko fell into step behind her father, thinking of the weeks to come, and if she'd get another chance to go up against Izuku Midoriya.

-sb-

Izuku walked out of the stadium with Inasa, the boy had since told Izuku why he was so angry towards Todoroki. It stemmed from wanting an autograph from Endeavour, but the flame Hero responded with insulting dismissal and what Inasa said were eyes no Hero should have. Todoroki's dismissal of him earlier reminded him of his hatred for Endeavour. Izuku could somewhat see where he was coming from, but decided to hold onto any comment.

" **That was quiet the impressive showing,"** a booming voice let Izuku know All Might had arrived.

Approaching the two, All Might's large grin was proof of how proud he was, Izuku had passed the Entrance Exam and he had made a friend in an equally talented boy.

"A...A...All Might?" Inasa managed to get out, shocked by the number one Hero's appearance.

"Sorry I couldn't get first," Izuku sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

" **No problem at all Izuku, you were up against some truly impressive students.** " All Might turned his attention to. **"Your name was Inasa Yoarashi was it not? That was a fine show of skill out there."**

"T... thank ya kindly, Mr All Might Sir, but why're you here?" Inasa was confused as to All Might's presence.

"Actually, it was All Might that recommended me." Izuku didn't feel the need to hide it.

"All Might recommended yah?" Inasa seemed stunned, before erupting in laughter. "Ta think my new frien' was someone of importance," he clapped Izuku over the back with a grin "Yer sure gonna go far ain'cha Izuku."

Izuku smiled along with Inasa, it seemed the boy was just happy to have a friend near his own level.

All Might kept silent, he had decided not to hide the fact he recommended Izuku because that way it wouldn't be overly conspicuous, the press new of his friendship with Backburn and most would be able to easily find out that Izuku was Hisashe's son so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch as to why All Might was backing Izuku. If the press had an obvious reason dangled in front of them they wouldn't see any need to dig deeper, this however also came with a degree of danger from the Villain side, but All Might felt he wouldn't have to worry too much in that regard.

"So where're you gonna apply for school? U.A. Academy I bet," Inasa inquired.

"Yeah, it's been my dream to attend there since I was young, what about you?" Izuku questioned the wind user.

"Hmm, I'm thinkin' Shiketsu High, I wanna be yer classmate, that'd be awesome but..." he trailed off and Izuku felt he knew the reason why. "Anyways, I think it'll be more epic if we meet as rivals from other schools, that way we can show off our skills in a hot-blooded battle." Inasa grinned widely, holding out a fist. "Keep in contact, ya hear.".

After a manly fist bump, Inasa walked away, leaving Izuku and All Might.

" **A fine lad,"** All Might nodded, there was a sincerity and drive behind Inasa that was refreshing to see **"Now, I do believe your mother was going to be preparing a victory celebration, let's get you home."**

Izuku wanted to shake his head, neither his mother or All Might once thought he was gonna fail. He was confident he would pass, but always wanted to keep in mind the chance of failing. Inko and All Might however didn't even let the though cross their minds. Izuku suppose that was what a parent and mentor was supposed to be like. He followed along after All Might, who had disappeared briefly before returning as his skeletal self, half thinking of what it was going to be like in three weeks time when he started U.A, and half thinking about the ice user he met and tied with

' _Shoko Todoroki?_ ' he wondered if she was gonna apply for U.A Academy?

-BF-

It was a few days before April fifth, the first day of the new school year and the first day for all the new students of U.A. Shoko stared blankly out into the central yard from her seat on one of her houses outer corridors. She had been hard at work 'improving' herself as her father called it, he had only let up because he was called away for a few days on Hero business.

 _'Heh, in true fashion he's not even gonna be here for my first day at U.A.'_ Not that she cared. In fact she was glad he was gone, she had to get her thoughts in order. Lately, between the training and studying, her hind had been preoccupied with a slew of various other things. She had gotten her acceptance letter from U.A (not that she doubted she would) a few days ago, the reason it took so long is apparently they wanted the acceptance letters to be done a certain way, and that way was a hologram of the newest member of the U.A. Faculty, All Might. To say she was surprised by the loud bombastic voice booming out of the hologram was an understatement. Still she had to smirk at the irony, she was going to the most premier institute of Hero Learning for the sole reason (as far as her father was concerned) to beat All Might and now the very man she was suppose to beat was going to be her teacher? She actually laughed a little for the first time in a long time. Another thing that had been crossing her mind every now and again was a certain green haired boy, she had to wonder what got her so curious about him. The contempt she had for his [Quirk] had faded somewhat because she realised it was stupid for hating someone else's [Quirk] just because it was similar to her bastard father's, still, his reaction to her stare wasn't something she had expected. Years of growing up 'special' had made her realise that some people treated her differently, her father paraded her around like a prized trophy at the various functions he attended (Something that always surprised her considering the man hated them and felt they were a waste of time.) She notice the glint of recognition in his eye when the loud-mouth mentioned her father but still acted... normal. Not to mention for some reason she found it good to know a fire user wasn't an ego driven monster, maybe perhaps she could...?

' _NO!_ ' she screamed to herself mentally. _'Never, I will never use that monsters [Quirk!]'_ .

"You seem to be in a bit of a thoughtful mood," a voice brought her out of her stupor. "Something on your mind princess?"

Ever since she turned twelve her father had deigned that she could interact with her other siblings, she had thought it would be too late, that any familial bond she could have had with them was ruined by her father's quarantine, how wrong she was. Fuyumi and her duty as the eldest sibling aside she and her two brother's had accepted her with open arms and not even three months had passed before they felt more like a family then Endeavour ever did. She glanced up into the roguishly handsome face of her eldest brother, his pure white hair was kept short, but was long enough to be pulled into a small ponytail while being spiky at the front, said spikes were red in colour. He was wearing a white shirt with no sleeves, two black strips going down the sides and black pants.

"Nothing much, just glad to have some downtime," Shoko spoke up, turning her gaze back to the yard, her left eye twitching lightly at the nickname.

Hyoto Todoroki was the second oldest Todoroki sibling, being laid back and confident, it was a small wonder how he became a Sidekick. Having been a sidekick for five years now working under Ingenium's Hero Company, he felt he reached the point where he was most comfortable. He called himself a Part Time Hero to the annoyance of other's but when he was on duty he never shirked his responsibility. The only thing that truly got him angry was his father's treatment of his little sister, if the man wasn't so well respected and powerful, Hyoto would have done something about it. Which is why he was happy when the bastard actually let Shoko interact with them.

"That so, heard you got into U.A. Congrats on that," Hyoto smirked, sitting down next to her and roughing up her hair.

"Thanks, but hands off," she grabbed his hand and pinched lightly, causing her brother to laugh a little.

"Still, I thought you'd end up going to Shiketsu or something, that'd hit the old man where it hurts," Hyoto spoke, leaning back on his hands, looking out over the yard.

"I wanted to, but if I want to prove myself, I need to do it at U.A, or else he'd say it isn't good enough because the school is inferior," growled Shoko lowly.

"Meh, never saw the point of a high end school," Hyoto shrugged. "I mean, they all teach you what you need to know, and get you a job so I don't understand the need to bust your chops just because it might lead to a better placement as a sidekick."

"Yeah, but you've always settled for the path of least resistance" Shoko spoke, eyeing her brother critically "I mean, you take pride in that title of yours, what was it 'Part Time Hero'?"

"Hey, it's a great livelihood, you go out there, you do your job, and you don't need to worry about the pressure of being an actual Pro" Hyoto defended.

"Then what about calling yourself 'Full Time Sidekick' instead?" questioned Shoko, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, not catchy enough," Hyoto waved away.

"How so?" Shoko couldn't help but ask.

"Think of it this way, I call myself a Full Time Sidekick, it seems I'm thinking with a glass half empty mindset, when I'm a Part Time Hero on the other hand, it's like I'm thinking the glass is half full," Hyoto reasoned.

"...Since when was this about levels of optimism? You know what, never-mind, someway or another talking with you has cleared my head," getting up, Shoko dusted herself off before turning heel. "Thanks for the nonsensical conversation as always Hyoto."

"No problem princess, glad to help," Hyoto laughed at the grunt of annoyance his nickname got him.

-BF-

"Seriously, your such a fucking pain sometimes Deku."

Caustic glare check, unnecessary swearing check, being held up by the lapels, Izuku summarised she must be pissed.

Standing slightly taller then Izuku with spiky blonde hair and burning red eyes, Katsuki Bakugo was many things, chronic swearer, fowl personality, prideful and ego driven, not many people actually believed that she was also Izuku's best friend.

Having known each other for their entire lives, (understandable considering their mother's were best friends,) it was hard for the two to really be separate, especially considering they somehow always ended up being in the same class year after year. How the two managed to have a friendship wasn't clearly understood seeing as Bakugo always referred to Izuku as her number one minion and Izuku described Bakugo as a 'bad friend.'

"Heh, sorry, wasn't expecting you to go out of town after your exam" Izuku had meant to tell her about his recommendation after she passed he exam but she had to go out of town the next day.

"That's what a phone's for ya fuckin' numbskull," she released him from her grasp, but still eyed him caustically.

It was at times like this Izuku was glad that All Might had allowed both he and Bakugo to continue using the practice grounds his father had set them up with. So she knew about All Might's connection to his family.

"Anyway, at least you passed, you better be attending U.A." that was a demand and Izuku knew it.

"Of course I am" Izuku held up his hands placatingly.

"Good," Katsuki let her glare recede. "Anyway, what about the other's that were there?"

If she was being honest, she really couldn't care less, the only person worth a damn to her was Izuku because he was at her level, anyone else were bugs at the worst or side-character's at the best.

"Well there were two other's," Izuku began. "One was a guy who could control wind, he could use it to make himself accelerate, his name was Inasa Yoarashi."

Katsuki gave a grunt of acknowledgement, she immediately cast aside any thoughts of the guy, after all, she could accelerate herself forward using her explosions, and Izuku had his fire.

"The other one was a girl, she could use ice and she's the daughter of Endeavour, her name was Shoko Todoroki, she's the one I tied with."

For some reason, Katsuki felt the desire to explode something, this chick was the daughter of the second ranked Hero? And she was as good as Izuku, which meant she couldn't just write her off as a bug or side-character.

"Fuck, why do you gotta bring so many complications with you" she growled out. "By the way, did you know All Might was gonna be a teacher at UA?"

"Actual no," Izukui answered. "When I asked him about it he said he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Figures," Katsuki rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Anyway, we got two day's until school starts and I wanna blow off some steam" here she grinned sharply, causing Izuku to sigh, knowing what was coming. "And I relax better if I got my favourite moving target to help me."

"Just to let you know, I'm gonna fight back this time Katsu-chan" he answered her sharp grin with the nickname he used to call her when they were younger.

"Oh, just for that, you've just earnt yourself an extra explosive punch" Katsuki's grin became a smirk which promised pain making Izuku sigh a second time. Tomorrow was gonna be painful.

-BF-

"So, are you ready for your first day of teaching, Yagi?" A voice enquired.

All Might, in his deflated form gave a nod of his head.

"As I'll every be, not sure if I'm teacher material." If he were being honest, he was almost tempted to turn the position down.

It was not too long after his fight with All For One that he had been approached with the offer to be a teacher.

"Now, now, I know you'll do a great job, you already have experience after all." The person All Might was currently conversing with was... not really a person? Standing about three and a half feet tall, the Principle of UA Academy, Nedzu, was truly unique. Being one of the few discovered Animals that developed a [Quirk,] Nedzu was subject to a broad range of inhumane 'experiments' in hopes to understand [Quirks] without being harmful to humans. However, Nedzu's [Quirk] [High Specs] gave the short stature rodent-dog-bear thing intelligence on par with and sometimes greater then a human. After escaping from his captors and pursuing a career in Heroism, Nedzu eventually rose to be prominent enough that the Hero Association gave him the offer to become the Principle of the greatest Hero Academy in Japan, a post Nedzu happily excepted.

"Yeah, that's with one kid, a friend at that" Toshinori retorted. "Not entirely sure if I can handle twenty kids at once."

"I am sure you'll be fine," Nedzu replied with a wave of his paw. "Though I do have to ask, how is young Midoriya comping with 'that' power?"

"Slow goings" Toshinori answered. "One of the reasons I'm glad I gave it too him before the test was because he can at least use it to augment his body, for now he's capable of using it as a booster and one percent of it's strength."

"Hmm, all things considered it's not that bad," Nedzu said after some thought. "Given the boy has had possession of it for only half a year one percent is a fair accomplishment."

"I suppose, the more he gets used to it the fast he'll progress, at least I hope so," Toshinori sighed.

"Well, all that aside, we will just have to wait and see," Nedzu nodded his head. "Come whatever may, that boy is going to be in the limelight, given who his father is, all I and the staff here at UA can do is prepare him for that as best we can, along with all our other Hero hopefuls."

Toshinori nodded, agreeing with Nedzu's assessment.

" _Come whatever may indeed."_

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **A/N : And there we go, Chapter 2 finally done.**

 **I had all but that last scene written out about a month ago, I just couldn't settle with how I wanted to top it off. I decided a meeting between All Might and Nedzu in the end because it was the only idea I had that felt like it fit.**

 **And yes, gender-swapped Bakugo as well. I thought that in changing Todoroki's gender, what impact would be had changing Bakugo's gender as well. Unlike FemTodoroki I've read a few FemBakugo, it being a little less common the FemIzuku. I just thought it'd be interesting having the two main 'rivals' to Izuku being female.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and leave a review on your thoughts or opinions. Also if you have any other character you want to see gender-swapped let me know. I've already received a few votes for Mineta (which I must say is an interesting thought indeed.)**

 **Peace out.**

 **willdraco1987.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Starting Line

**A.N: So, as you can read I'm still alive. Writers block is a monumental pain I can tell you that much. Here's Chapter 3 and with any luck I may just have a chapter for AHA coming soon.**

 ** **Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia or anything else that may cross.****

 **-BF-**

 **Chapter 3: Starting Line**

They say that sometimes, fate is unavoidable. That whatever happens is meant to happen and that one should just lie down and take the punches. This could also be said for minor happen-stance as well as serious incidents.

"Seriously?" A certain angry spiky haired blonde growled out as she glared at a rather large door as if it personally offended her.

"Guess that's ten years in a row," a certain messy green haired boy chuckled in irony at the turn of events.

Yet again fate ordained to place Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo in the same class for the tenth time running.

This morning, in order to save on time because they lived close together, Katsuki had gone over to Izuku's (at the demand of her mother) so that they could catch the train together. This of course prompted Inko to fawn all over her (for some reason, Katsuki couldn't bring herself to be snippy with the green haired women, unlike her constant arguments with her own mother.) Thankfully Izuku was already up and it wasn't long before the two left after having their pictures taken by an excitable mother. Thanks to the Railway Bullet train, it took thirty minutes to travel from Atami to Tokyo, where U.A was located.

"Ya know, not that I care, but fucking hell, how is this even possible?" Katsuki asked in annoyance.

"Not entirely sure, red string of fate?" Izuku joked a little, causing the blonde to glare balefully at him.

"Really cliché Deku, did'ya want me to wake you up like one of those childhood friend troupes like in a Manga?" Katsuki asked with a raised eyebrow, raising her left hand. "Cause I know a sure fire way to do it, and it doesn't involve whispering softly in your ear while straddling you."

"You saying I'm a protagonist?" asked Izuku with a smirk, trying his best to ignore the crackling from his friends fingers and not blushing from the rather enticing image she brought up.

"Fuck that, if anything your my support character." Katsuki growled as she shoved the doors opened and strode in. "Anyway, let's just get this over with."

As the two stepped into the classroom of One-A, they noticed a few people were already there. Katsuki, in typical fashion, totally ignored the few that were in the class, walking over and sitting down in her assigned seat, Number Seventeen, she then proceeded to swing back on her chair and throw her legs up crossed on the desk, looking every bit the part of a female delinquent.

"You there, take your feet off that desk at once," a voice shouted as a boy with glasses approached Katsuki.

"Why the fuck would I do that you side character?" Katsuki glared at the spectacle wearing boy.

"Wh... what, that is hardly appropriate language for a lady." The boys arms suddenly became animated.

'Lady in form definitely,' Izuku thought, a wry grin forming on his mouth. 'But not in action.'

"Does it look like I care what you think four-eyes?" Katsuki asked in an annoyed manner.

The boy seemed to be stalled for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"It appears we have gotten off on the wrong foot," the boy began, it took all of Izuku's willpower not to say that there was no right foot with Katsuki. "My name is Tenya Iida, I come from Soumei Junior High."

"Soumei, so yer a fucking rich kid then, probably explains why you think your opinions matter." Here Katsuki decided to face forward, sending a clear signal to the boy, Iida, that she wasn't going to be paying any more attention.

Iida was at a complete and total loss, Izuku couldn't blame him, Katsuki Bakugo was one of the most 'unique' girls around.

"You'll have to excuse her," he said finally, approaching to stand next to Iida, holding out his hand. "She's always like this, I'm Izuku Midoriya."

It seemed after the shock to the system that meeting Katsuki always left people had waned slightly, Iida was glad to have someone introduce themselves normally.

"Tenya Iida," he shook Izuku's hand like a lifeline to normalcy. "You seem to know this miscreant well, might I ask your relation to one another?"

"Hmm, it's hard to explain," Izuku began. "Kinda a jumbled mishmash of childhood friend, best friend and bad friend."

The confusion Iida felt was seen easily on his face as Izuku just waved it off, it hurt his own head trying to figure out his relationship to Katsuki.

Chancing a glance to the back of the classroom, he noticed someone familiar at the back of the third row.

'Huh, so I'm in her class as well,' Izuku thought as he made his way to the back of the classroom.

-BF-

This morning had been a tad bit more hectic then Shoko would have liked. While Endeavour was nowhere to be found, like was expected, she never thought she'd be all but smothered by Fuyumi as she vented her worries and well-wishes upon her like a flood.

Her brothers had already left to their Side-kick duties earlier on. Which she felt was a bit of a reprieve, Fuyumi on the other hand stayed a little longer to see her little sister off.

After escaping the grasp of her worrisome older sister, Shoko had promised she had everything and she'd be careful, she made her way to the station. Living in Izu, it took around an hour for her to get to U.A where she proceeded to her classroom, One-A.

 _'Why are the doors so big'_ was her errant thought as she slipped into the room finding herself to be the second person inside.

Sitting in the very back corner of the room was a girl with black hair fanning off to the left. She looked up from the massive book that was placed in front of her and smiled.

"Ahh, so good to meet you." Shoko was a little caught off guard by the earnest smile the girl wore. "My names Momo Yaoyarozu, what's yours?"

"...Shoko Todoroki." Her reply was soft, almost unsure.

For some reason Shoko didn't feel the need to give this girl the cold shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Todoroki" Yaoyarozu smiled brilliantly.

"Ahh, Shoko's just fine" Shoko muttered taking her designated seat No. fifteen conveniently next to the girl.

"Really? then feel free to call me Momo," Momo gave another smile.

"...Sure, Momo" Shoko sounded out, testing the name, given that she had very little contact with the outside world thanks to her father's training this was really the first time she had interacted with other girls apart from her mother, sister and female tutors.

"I must say, it's reassuring to have another girl next to me" Momo spoke.

"Yeah, I agree" for some reason Shoko felt a little at ease.

The doors opened signifying another entrance, a indiscernible gendered person with a black feathered crow like head with a human body entered. Noticing the two girls at the back, the bird figured nodded.

"Greetings" the gruff voice allowed the two girls to realise that the figure was in fact male.

"Hello" Momo grinned cheerfully while Shoko nodded her greeting.

Fifteen minutes past as the room filled up. Shoko wasn't paying too much attention next few students that walked in, just a cursory amount, a silent boy with a rocky like head, a large boy with multiple webbed arms and a bespectacled teen that felt the need to introduce himself to everyone present (Tenya Iida). It was one of of the next pair that drew her attention. Ignoring the blonde girl with the bad attitude, Shoko focused her eyes on the particular green haired boy that had occupied a small portion of her thoughts lately. She watched as he interacted with the glasses wearing boy, Iida, in defence of the blondes poor attitude before he cast a glace to the back of the room, locking eyes with her. He seemed to smile lightly before walking over, making her raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

-BF-

"Seems like we meet again" Izuku grinned lightly

"...Small world" Shoko nodded in agreement.

"Heh, that's a pretty cold reception" Izuku chuckled. "Still though, I'm glad we could be in the same class."

Shoko was surprised by the look in his eyes, it was the look of someone looking forward to a challenge. It was something she was somewhat used to seeing in her 'father' but for some reason, seeing it in this boys eyes made her a little exited.

"Really? Then I hope you've bought your A-game, I'm not tying with you again" a cocky smirk came unbidden to her lips as she unconsciously fell into a banter with Izuku.

"Looking forward to it, _Shoko_ " Turning on his heel, Izuku didn't know why he made a point of enunciating her first name for, it just felt like the thing to do as he walked away.

Inwardly, Shoko was surprised by Izuku's forthrightness, but she realised she didn't care, she was fine with the fact he referred to her with her first name.

"Someone you know?" asked Momo curiously.

"I fought against him in the Recommendation Exam... he was strong" Shoko answered the black haired girl.

Though it seemed like she wasn't paying any attention, Katsuki had noticed the play-by-play between Izuku and Shoko and growled a little under her breath.

"So that's the bitch that tied with Izuku" she muttered lowly.

She wanted to right off the duel haired girl so bad but she couldn't on account of her being on the same level as Izuku, which was equal to hers.

"Shit, why does does this leave a fucking bad taste in my mouth" she spat clenching her teeth as Izuku sat down at the desk behind her.

As the rest of the class gathered, Izuku paid attention to all the faces in his class, these were going to be his classmate's for the next three years so he was eager to learn about then.

"I see that at least some of you have the idea in what it takes to be heroes," a bland voice spoke from the door to the room.

The class was treated to a scruffy looking black clad man untangling himself from a cannery yellow sleeping bag. His baleful, sunken eyes boredly taking in the class.

Standing at the teacher's desk, the man balefully glanced the class before grinning shallowly.

"My names Shota Aizawa and I'm your home-room teacher." his grin became a flat line. "Socialising isn't something you should concern yourself with" he cast a lidded glance over the class. After assessing the silent room he grinned in a bland manner.

"Welcome to the U.A. Hero Course. Students of 1-A" Aizawa then reached down and retrieved a yellow coloured liquid food packet from the discarded sleeping bad and proceeded to suck from it.

For what little he did, Aizawa had the entire class riveted to his form, his form holding a level of seriousness that kept the focus on him. Though there were a few that had a sense of familiarity regarding the man.  
 _"A Hero without his costume"_ Izuku muttered lowly.

" _Ain't many of those..."_ Bakugo muttered back.

"Alright, the first things first." Picking up his previously discarded sleeping bag he then pulled fourth twenty blue and white coloured outfits out of the zipped up space. "One size fits all, pick a suit and meet me in the field near this building." Not bothering to check if the students listened to his instructions Aizawa left.

-bf-

The students of 1-A managed to find the field Aizawa stipulated easily enough, after changing into the outfits that were presented to them. Aizawa looked over the group and nodded.

"Well, you aren't exactly quick on the uptake, but you aren't slow either." He still sounded bored. "That aside, it's time for your first test a Quirk assessment test."

"Ahh, but what about guidance counselling and orientation?" Asked a brunette girl with a bubbly countenance.

"If you want to be Heroes you don't have time to waste standing on ceremony." Aizawa answered in a bored manner. "Here at UA we're not tethered to traditions, the freedom on campus rules that allows students a level on anonymity also goes for us teachers, so I can run my class the way I want".

This cause the class to draw back, realising the serious in the statement.

"Heh, good, you've got a decent sense of danger in you" Aizawa grinned widely. "You all have been taking standardised tests all your lives, but none of you could use your [Quirks] in these exams." Here, Aizawa showed a mobile device "The country is under the illusion that we're all created equal, making sure to restrict those with the most power."

Scanning the crowd of students, he fixed his stare on Katsuki.

"Bakugo," he called, grabbing the blondes attention. "What was the furthest you could throw a ball in middle school?"

"Seventy-five metres," the gruff girl answered.

"Try throwing it now, but this time with your [Quirk.]" The man tossed a soft ball to Katsuki.

Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to the circle drawn onto the ground. She gave a few light bounces on her feet, as if loosing up, before pivoting in a circle and tossing the ball, her sparking hands ending in in a massive explosion and a shout of 'Die.'

'Seriously Katsuki, die?' Izuku found himself biting back a chuckle from the taken aback faces on all the other students.

"All of you need to know you maximum capabilities, it's the most rational way of figuring out you potential as a Pro Hero." Here, Aizawa turned to the class, holding up the device which read seven hundred and thirty point two metres.

"Holy crap, seven hundred and thirty metres?" A boy with blonde hair with a lightning bolt stared shocked.

"That looks like fun, I wanna go next," cheered a girl with pink skin and black coloured eyes.

"Fun huh?" Aizawa's bland tone was now laced with annoyance. "Three years is all you have to become a Hero and you think it's going to be all fun and games?"

All the students became weary as the mood seemed to shift around the teacher.

"Idiots, today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last obviously has none and will be expelled immediately."

This shook the entire class.

-bf-

The tests in and of themselves were something every student was familiar with, but the novelty of being able to perform each test utilising their [Quirks] added a unique quality to the tests. Izuku personally was only able to do slightly above average with both the repeated side-step. sit ups and seated toe touch as neither of his [Quirks] were good for it. He and Katsuki tied in the fifty metre dash, with him using his flames like a jet and Katsuki using her explosions. It was a similar story with the standing long jump, the long distance run only being a slight bit more difficult on account that Izuku couldn't turn on a dime unlike Katsuki and Shoko, though it was Iida that outperformed them all in the fifty metres and long distance on account of his [Quirk] [Engine]. The small amount of [One For All] he could muster was enough to get him two hundred and eighty nine in the grip strength as for the ball throw;

"Any restrictions on how we use our [Quirk?]" Izuku asked the bored teacher.

"None, just so long as you don't leave the circle." If Aizawa was being honest, he wasn't sure what to make of the kid. Coming in on a recommendation, Aizawa had watched the marathon that had the boy tie with Endeavours daughter, plus he wasn't sure he wanted to teach anyone sponsored by All Might. Add to that he couldn't tell what his [Quirk] was. At first he assumed it was fire, not unlike the boy's father, however, there were times the boy seemed to... power up, allowing him to run faster and such.

Izuku nodded and began channelling the most of [One For All] he could handle into his feet. He had been told by All Might not to mixed his [Quirks] due to the volatile nature his [Quirk] naturally has without the added power of [One For All] so he only had an instant to switch. He bent his knees and leapt up, his vertical leap taking his a good seven feet of the ground before twin flames burst from his feet, taking him up a an impressive twenty feet where he spun in a circle creating a trail of flames in a spiral pattern.

 _'Katsuki yelled 'die' so why not,'_ Izuku thought while shouting out. "CHASER."

He stopped his rotation deftly and released the ball, focusing a torrent of fire, sending the ball rocketing off into the distance like a jet and a truck load of kinetic force following after it. As he fell, he held out his arms and twin jets of flames burst out, lowering him down into the centre of the circle.

The students were silent for a moment as Aizawa rose an eyebrow before showing Izuku's score to the class.

"Seven hundred and eighty three metres," a boy with spiky red hair and sharp teeth yelled in surprise.

"Does that count as staying in the circle Mr Aizawa?" Izuku wasn't really sure if that would be counted.

Aizawa eyed the boy for a moment before sighing.

"I'll allow it," He spoke in resignation.

Izuku smiled and turned to the rest of the class who were all applauding his throw.

"Man, that was awesome," the same red head spoke with a toothy grin, slapping Izuku's shoulder roughly.

"Way to turn the heat up," grinned the boy with lightning like hair making a thumbs up motion.

"Seriously Deku... Chaser?" Katsuki scoffed with a raised eyebrow.

"It was the only thing that came to mind other then 'die', which was taken," Izuku defended himself.

"Alright you lot, enough," Aizawa's voiced had them all still. "With that, the eight test are completed, and now for your scores, rather then going through them individually and irrationally I'll just give them to you all at once."

Holding out the tablet device he had been using for all the tests, a rather large holographic display shone up from it, showing the twenty students and their scores.

"Wow, fifteen huh?" Izuku was somewhat satisfied.

"Fuck, third," Katsuki growled, sending a glare towards Shoko and Momo. "That damn two tone bitch."

"I came last..." A soft, despondent voice could be heard from what appeared to be a floating female uniform.

"Oh and by the way," Aizawa spoke, the hologram disappearing as he turned to walk away. "The whole last place expulsion thing was a lie, a logical ruse to bring out the best in you all, class is over for the day, grab a syllabus from the classroom and be here tomorrow on time."

The class were left speechless for a few moments.

"What the heck?" the floating clothes shouted in a more animated female voice."That like, shaved ten years off my life."

"Really, I kind of thought it was a lie from the start," Momo spoke tilting her head.

'You could have said so fro the start.' Was the prevailing though among most of the gathered students shooting dead-panned stares to an oblivious Momo.

"Well, that happened," Katsuki muttered. "Come on Deku, let's go grab those fucking syllabus's."

-bf-

Shoko watched as Izuku followed the blonde girl back to the classroom. The fingers from her right hand gently brushing the edge of her scar as the warming sensation ceased. The same flush of emotions had welled up inside her before ebbing away just as quick, she was surprised that it only took the one time to no longer hold any hatred for seeing flames.

 _'I suppose it's only right,'_ she thought to herself. _'His flames are different from Endeavour's.'_

"Are you alright Shoko?" The Duel User was broken from her thoughts by a concerned sounding Momo.

"Yes..." Shoko spoke slowly. "I'm fine... Thanks for asking." It still felt a bit foreign to have a discussion with another girl outside her sister.

"I'm sorry that I never mentioned my thoughts about the the expulsion being a lie," Momo apologised.

"Hmm?.. It's okay, I had a similar thought," Shoko admitted. "I never said anything because Mr Aizawa seemed serious."

To be honest, she wasn't worried, she knew she'd place high on the list, though Momo surprised her a little taking first place.

"Regardless, I am glad it wasn't the case," Momo smiled. "It would have been disappointing to say goodbye to one of our number without having a chance to get to know them."

Shoko was about to disagree with the statement of getting to know the rest of the class but something made her hold back.

 _'I shouldn't care,'_ the two toned hair girl thought, biting her lip. _'I mean, aren't they all in my way to the number one spot?.. But I feel... Despondent thinking like that.'_

Unable to make sense of the minor quagmire her thoughts had become, she followed Momo to the classroom in silence as the black haired girl began pondering what tomorrow's classes would hold.

-BF-

"That was a supreme fucking waste of time," Katsuki growled out as she and Izuku began leaving the school grounds.

"Well it is only the first day," Izuku shrugged, looking over the syllabus. "I will admit I was expecting a little more, but hey."

"Don't 'but hey' ya freaking nerd." Katsuki took a swipe at Izuku, but didn't put any real force into it.

"Midoriya!" A voice yelled out causing the green haired teem to turn around.

Iida came jogging up to Izuku and fell into step.

"Oh, it's the fucking prep kid," Katsuki groused, before turning her attention forward.

"You could stand to be a little nicer," Izuku dead-panned before turning his attention to the taller boy. "What's up Iida?"

"I just wanted to know what you thought of today's class?" Iida questioned.

"Hmm, not really sure right now," Izuku began. "I mean, I kinda see the point of it, showing us that what we were capable of without our [Quirks] is nothing like what we can do with them, but I mean that sorta went without saying..." He took a moment to gather his thoughts . "I mean we were only there for three hours so I was expecting to do something in the afternoon."

"Indeed, my thoughts exactly," Iida nodded in agreement. "If I were to hazard a guess, I am thinking that they may be planning to throw us into the proverbial 'fire' tomorrow."

"Yeah, suppose we should be expecting anything," Izuku motioned to the syllabus in his hands. "It says here we've got our first Hero Lesson."

"I read as much," Iida nodded. "Still though, it pained me to see a teacher blatantly lie to us. I understand the method behind it, but it still felt immoral."

"For fucks sakes four eyes, it was a test, you expected him to just give you the answers?" Katsuki spoke up, glaring at Iida from the other side of Izuku.

"Not at all." Izuku held back a chuckle, it seemed Iida was gaining a little resistance to Katsuki's bad personality. "But I thought that U.A's standards would be above such trickery."

"I think most teachers would be the way you expect Iida," Izuku spoke up before Katsuki could fire another insulting quip. "Mr Aizawa seemed to take his teaching job seriously enough that he feels it necessary to use those types of tactics to bring out our best."

"Hmm, perhaps you are correct," Iida finally conceded, nodding his head. "Very well, I shall continue to have faith in the system and whatever Mr Aizawa's teaching methods will be like from now on."

Izuku nodded in agreement with Iida while Katsuki gave a non-committal grunt.

-BF-

As the two stepped off the train into Atami Station Katsuki's phone went off.

"Huh? A message from the hag," she muttered, opening the message. "The fuck?"

"What does your mother want?" Izuku had easily surmised the message was from Katsuki's mother, he still to this day couldn't understand the reason for the way the two spoke to each other, Mitsuki after all was really nice in his opinion.

"She's apparently at your place," Katsuki's eyes narrowed as she shoved her phone into her skirt pocket. "Said to meet her there."

Izuku rose an eyebrow at that.

"Must want to congratulate us both together or something," Izuku shrugged, Katsuki gave a grunt which Izuku understood as an agreement.

The two made their way to the Midoriya's apartment, which was luckily only a twenty minute walk from the station, Izuku opened the door.

"We're back," he called out.

"We're in the living room kids," a loud, rambunctious voice Izuku easily identified as Mitsuki Bakugo shouted back.

The apartment was rather large considering, having a living space, a kitchen which served as a dining room a bathroom/toilet (the room somewhat segmented as the washing machine and dryer also shared the room), and three bedrooms. One bedroom was converted into a study by Hiashe for his Hero work, but was now empty on account of Inko giving all the important things to All Might so he could make sure they found their way to wherever they were needed, what was left All Might had put into storage at Inko's behest. The segment of the bathroom with the dryer and washing machine also had a door that lead out to a balcony. The front door as it was lead into a small hallway that ended in a door to the kitchen, two doors on the right, the first one leading to Izuku's room while the the second lead to Hiashe's former study. A door on the left lead into the living room.

Shuffling out of their shoes, and putting on slippers, Izuku opened the door on the left. Inside, Inko sat with Mitsuko on the couch, Mitsuki had her knees on the cushion with her chin resting o the back of the couch while Inko had turned slightly to look at the two coming in from the door. Off to the side in an armchair was All Might (in Muscle form due to Mitsuki's presence.)

" **Welcome back to the both of you,"** All Might gave a wide grin.

"You're here too huh?" Katsuki eyed the number one Hero with annoyance. "Kinda was expecting you at school today, after that fucking hologram message."

" **Ahh, about that, Principle Nedzu felt that Aizawa's brand of education would be more then enough for today."** All Might's tone made it obvious that he didn't quite agree with Aizawa's teaching methods. " **However, I shall have my first class soon.** "

It didn't escape the two teens that he never said when he would teach them.

"Enough about that, how was your first day?" Mistuki asked.

"All we did was use our [Quirks] in the same physical fitness tests we did in middle school," Katsuki grumbled. "Fucking waste considering we never did anything this afternoon."

"Katsuki, language," Mitsuki barked out, causing the caustic girl to glare at her mother.

"I take it you told Mum and Ms Mitsuki about us being let out early?" Izuku directed his question to All Might.

" **Indeed, I was just finishing up some last minute paper work before I headed over here,"** All Might explained.

Before Izuku could respond, he was cut off by a small wine from Mitsuki.

"C'mon Izuku, I told ya a million times that Mitsuki is fine, we're practically family," Mitsuki complained a little. " _Or at least we might be already if Katsuki actually tried harder_ ".

Her whisper was only heard by her daughter who's hands began sparking as her cheeks flushed slightly.

"The hell you say? Fuck you old hag," Katsuki yelled out.

"You don't have the right equipment for that," Mitsuki snapped back with a glare equalling Katsuki's own. "I should rinse your mouth out with soap or you'll never get a boyfriend."

The mother/daughter duo began trading insults and barbs, making the three other members of the room sweat-drop.

" **You know, I've known them for a good five years and I still can't get over how they act towards each other,** " All Might spoke.

"It's more because they have similar personalities," Inko began. "Mitsuki had quiet the... severe vocabulary when she was Katsuki's ag..."

She was stopped when Mitsuki grabbed her cheeks and pulled on them lightly.

"Hey, was that these lips that said something naughty?" Mitsuki asked with a devilish look in her eyes.

It was a strange form of punishment, All Might thought, but something he had seem whenever the two women were together and too a lesser extent, seemed to have in a similar manner passed down to their children.

" **Anyway, congratulations to you both on your first day."** All Might's words got the mother's attention.

"I'm so proud of you Izuku." Inko began tearing up slightly.

"Glad your finally being put through your paces brat," Mitsuki smirked.

Izuku and Katsuki grinned, now that they were at the starting point, they could finally begin their accent to be the greatest Hero's they could be.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **A/N : So that was Chapter 3.**

 **Sorry it took so long to get it out, like I mentioned above, writer's block is a bitch and real life distractions aren't any better (considering I wasted a good portion of September playing Tomb Raider and October playing Assassin's Creed Odyssey) I hope you guys like the chap.**

 **There are a few things in here that went unsaid, Toru being in last place instead of Mineta being one of them. While I don't hate the little perv as I find him an entertaining comic relief, I do have a hard time writing him so I'm swapping him out for one of the girls of Class 1-B. The only problem is that I don't know too much about their Quirks. I'd rather not use Itsuka or Ibara because they are done a lot and was thinking of between either Yui Kodai or Reiko Yanagi, these two I could actually do something in regards to what we do know of their Quirks. If you guys have any thoughts just let me know.**

 **Another thing is that a few readers have stated that Izuku would be better off without One For All, this goes for my Armoured Hero Acadamia fic as well, so I'm gonna ask if you guy's would like to see Izuku without One For All. In this fic it won't be too big a deal to edit it out, in AHA on the other had I'll have to reread everything to remove all of it.**

 **Let me know what you guys think in your reviews.**

 **Peace out.**

 **willdraco1987.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hero Class 101

**A.N: ...Yeah, so I am alive. I am very sorry about the late updates. I'm pretty much stalled for AHA and haven't had any real idea's for Bleeding Effect. I even wrote three quarters of this chapter in a single day (yesterday) which kinda left me feeling just a tad annoyed considering the first quarter I wrote about three months ago, so here's chapter 4 (and I hope it uploads right unlike last time.) Hope you enjoy.**

 ** **Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia or anything else that may cross.****

 **-BF-**

 **Chapter 4: Hero Class 101**

Shoko walked in through the front door of her house, normally at this time there wasn't anyone home. Fuyumi would still be at school and her brother's would be out on Hero duties (the same went for her father as well.) So she was mildly surprised to see someone in the courtyard.

Standing roughly five foot eleven, slightly shorter then Hyoto, Kaen Todoroki was sitting in a lotus position on top of a rock decoration overlooking their small koi pond. His hair was a fiery red and spiked up in a manner similar to a flame while the very tips of his hair were a snow white. He was still wearing his Hero Costume, a black shirt with a dark red coat with bright orange flames on the sleeves and tail and black cargo pants, his hands were covered in a maroon pair of gloves (though the black combat sandals that he normally wore were replaced by indoor slippers.) Around him were balls of white flame. His Quirk, while fundamentally being fire, had for some reason gained a different colour, making Kaen dub his Quirk **[Will O Wisp.]** Unlike Endeavour's **[Hellfire]** Kaen could not envelop his body in fire, so his Quirk was more like Pyrokinesis. It was because of these factors that Shoko was able to not see Endeavour's fire in her brother's.

The fireballs snuffed out as Kaen opened his eyes.

"You're back." He had a soft voice, much different from the laid back blasé tone of Hyoto as he reached to his side and picked up a pair of white rimmed rectangular glasses and slid them over his eyes.

"Early day," Shoko said simply, causing Kaen to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I would steel yourself before those two get home," Kaen wore a small smile. "They will want to know everything you did today."

Shoko bit back a groan, Kaen was right, between Hyoto being a vocal pest and Fuyumi's ability to accidentally make anyone feel guilty (except their father) Shoko knew she would be grilled for information. She supposed this was Kaen's way to give her a moment to herself before she was forced to play twenty questions.

"What about _him,_ " she couldn't keep a growl from her voice.

"Called away to another meeting," Kaen said, this time narrowing his eyes. "Something's up, but they're keeping the Side Kicks out of it."

Now that got her attention, if it was a serious issue to call for the attention of the number two Hero then something must be going down.

"I... See," she finally spoke up, before nodding. "Thanks for telling me, I'll see you at dinner."

Though she wanted to skip, she knew that Hyoto would drag her to the dinner table if he had to. She headed off towards her room leaving her Pyrokinetic brother to his own thoughts.

-BF-

It was late at night when Toshinori made it back to his apartment. He had declined Inko's offer of putting him up for the night saying that he had to get a few things completed for tomorrow.

He looked over a handful of printouts and rose an eyebrow.

 _'It still amazes me that Nezu forced me to write these up,'_ Toshinori thought ideally.

He had been expecting to have at least the first few lessons laid out for him, at least in broad terms because of being a new teacher and not used to a teaching position, but the diminutive Principle had stated that the first lesson a teacher at U.A teaches is special and thus should be created with that teacher's original flare. So after asking Nezu what exactly it was he was teaching the students, he face-palmed at Nezu's initial answer of 'How to be a Hero' before the rodent-like Hero eventually got around to telling him, in the broadest terms imaginable, what was expected of him to teach.

Placing the printouts in a suitcase and placing it by the door he began preparing to sleep.

 _'You guys won't have time to relax,'_ he thought, a grim smile coming to his skeletal visage. _'The real test will be tomorrow.'_

-BF-

Despite being the most premier Hero School in Japan, U.A doesn't just have their students focus on becoming Hero's. As such the morning lessons were the typical lessons that would be found in any school. English, History, Mathematics and a whole host of others were taught from nine in the morning until lunch by the various Pro's who were surprisingly well versed in their chosen vocation. Then after a heaping of lunch doled out by **The Cooking Hero;** Lunch Rush, they were then to have the lesson's that made Hero Schools stand out different from normal Schools, lessons on how to be a Hero.

" **I... Am coming through the door like a normal person."** All Might, ever the showmen, couldn't even enter a door without some flare. Izuku smirked, barely repressing a chuckle at his mentor's antics while Katsuki bit back a sarcastic quip.

The rest of the class however couldn't maintain their excitement at meeting All Might for the first time ever

"I can't believe it's really All Might," the lightning haired youth, Denki Kaminari grinned excitedly.

"So he really is a teacher, this year is gonna be totally awesome." The sharp tooth red head Eijiro Kirishima pumped his fist into the air.

"Hey look, he's wearing his Silver Age Costume." Next to Kirishima, the frog like girl, Tsuyu Asui poked a finger to her chin.

"I'm getting goosebumps, it's so retro," a boy with short blonde hair and narrow eyes, Mashirao Ojiro commented.

" **Welcome students, to the most important class here at U.A, Hero one oh one,"** All Might announced at the front of the class. **"Here you will be learning exactly what it takes to be a Hero, the basics of being a Pro and how to fight against Villains and other threats."** The number one Hero said, his fisted hands on his hips in a standard Hero pose. **"So without further more, let us get started shall we."** here he held up a card that had _'battle'_ written on it, causing various reactions from the students.

"Alright, fight training," Katsuki grinned in a manic fashion while smashing a first into her palm, creating small crackles, an action that made Izuku groan.

" _She's gonna go ballistic, I just know it,"_ he muttered to himself.

" **However, one of the most key elements to being a great Hero is of course..."** he gave a minor pause as if drumming up tension. **"Looking great of course."** As he spoke four rows of racks opened at the up from the wall, twenty compartments each holding a silver numbered suitcase. **"These were all designed specifically for you based on both your Quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started."**

This had an immediate effect on the students as they realised that what was in the cases were their Hero Costumes.

" **All right then students, get yourselves suited up and meet at training ground Beta, time for your first combat test."** All Might declared with a grin.

"Yes Sir." Was the classes reply.

In short order everyone had assembled at the training ground in question. Izuku bringing up the rear, was fidgeting with the gauntlet of his costume. It resembled his father's in a way, a greyish coloured kevlar body suit being the base, his gauntlet's however were a dark green, the same with his boots. He was wearing amber coloured shoulder pads and the fireball on his belt buckle was red instead of orange. His messy green hair was kept out of his field of view by something resembling a combination of a mask and helmet, green like his gauntlets, the peculiar piece of equipment seemed glued to the back of his neck, pushing up his hair before wrapping around his forehead and eyes. His mouth was covered by a red re-breather. He and Katsuki had spent months pouring over the idea's they had for their suits, with All Might adding a few critiquing comments here and there but leaving it mostly to the two teens. Izuku had somehow managed, despite not meaning to, mimic his father's suit and when he brought his concern to All Might, the Number One Hero just smiled and said that their was enough difference in the design for it to be considered a homage rather then a rip-off, easing his protégé's concerns.

"Huh, came out better then you though it was gonna." Katsuki stood next to him with a raised eyebrow. Her outfit consisted of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange 'X' with the top half borders the shirt collar. Her costume also had a metallic looking neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. The sleeves reached from within her large grenade-like gauntlets to her biceps. Her belt, which also carries grenades, holds up her baggy pants with knee guards. Underneath those guards are black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. Adding to the whole ascetic was a black coloured eye mask that had an orange and black explosive flare at the back.

"Yours came out pretty decently as well," Izuku nodded, checking over her suit, before raising an eyebrow himself. "Isn't that tank-top a little tight?"

If it were anyone else Izuku may have been a little embarrassed to ask that question if he asked it at all but generally speaking he and Katsuki never held anything back from one another.

The blonde looked down her front, her breasts pushing the black fabric and the orange 'X' out enough that a her chest was a little more 'defined'.

"Not like you can fucking see anything," the caustic blonde answered with an uncaring shrug. "Besides, I've got a sports bra on underneath. So it's not like I'm strutting around like Midnight."

'True,' Izuku though idly, thinking on the rather tight outfit of the 'R18+' Heroine's. Of course the male part of his brain had to superimpose Katsuki in said garments to which he shook his head to free himself of said image.

"Such an interesting design," a voice cut in as what seemed to be a robot knight walked over to the two. "I feel as though you suit is familiar Midoriya."

Recognising the voice as Iida, Izuku was impressed by the stoic boys suit.

"It was inspired by my father's suit," Izuku answered the armoured teen. "Your suit seems pretty familiar as well."

"Ahh, I got the inspiration from my brother's Hero suit," Iida answered.

Before anything else could be said, All Might called the class to attention

" **I have to admit that even I am impressed."** All Might nodded to the class in approval. **"They say that clothes make the Pro's and you are all no exception."** The class was awed at receiving such approval from the worlds Number 1. **"I feel I can say this without reservation, you are all now Hero's in Training."**

"I feel like I shoulda been a little more exact with what I wanted." At the other end of the group, Shoko rose an eyebrow, turning her attention to the speaker, it was the bubbly brunette, she seemed to have a space like themed suit consisting of a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso. Two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist that ran between her legs, two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands with a matching the thick choker around her neck. There were circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one on each gauntlet, wide knee-high boots and a belt around her waist a circle embedded into the centre where the two pieces join up. Clutched under her arm was a helmet with a tinted visor. Her gauntlets, boots, belt and helmet were all the same pale pink colour.

"It doesn't look too bad," Momo commented from next to Shoko, her suit was a red leotard-with silver linings and edges with matching red boots. She had a gold utility belt wrapped around her waist that matched a band going across the top of her chest.

"I don't know, I think it's a little too puffy and curvy, it's kinda embarrassing," the girl intoned sheepishly. "Oh, I'm Ochako Uraraka by the way."

"Momo Yaoyarozu, and this is Shoko Todoroki," Momo introduced herself and Shoko.

Shoko nodded to the upbeat girl, her eyes trailing to brunettes figure before facing forward again. In all honesty she thought there wasn't anything wrong with the girls suit design. She assumed the reason for the 'puffy' design was to add padding that would serve as shock absorbent armour and she knew the girl's Quirk was something along the lines of gravity manipulation so it could also be for protection against dropping should she use said Quirk on herself. Momo's suit on the other hand had the heterochromia girl curious, it was very limited and left a lot of skin uncovered, her arms were totally uncovered and most of her legs were as well, and the fact that her stomach and the middle of her chest were on almost full display would have gave a normal person the assumption that her suit was designed to take advantage of her... mature feminine features, for the first time ever Shoko was slightly envious at another girl for the size of certain... assets. However she knew better and had surmised that in a manner similar to Midnight, Momo's suit had something to do with the mechanisations of her Quirk.

"I have to say though, aren't you cold?" Uraraka asked tilting her he cutely to the side while regarding Shoko.

Dressed all in white with some gold trim, she had encased her left side in Ice, tantamount to her decision of not using Endeavours fire. Looking down her her left hand she clenched it.

"Yes," she spoke up, before training her duel coloured eyes on Uraraka. "But it's something I have to do, to make my own path."

While the meaning of such a reason flew right over the bubbly brunettes head, she couldn't help but gain sparkles in her eyes.

"You're so cool," she spoke out in admiration, causing Shoko to look at the girl strangely.

"Cool?" She wasn't used to being viewed at in such a way.

Momo, who was watching the interplay smiled at this, realising that Shoko, despite her stoic demeanour could be thrown off by genuine interest or admiration people had in her. She was about to comment as much but All Might called their attention back to him.

" **Now that your ready it's time for combat training,"** All Might called out.

"Sir?" The one who spoke was Iida, and armoured arm in the air as All Might nodded for him to continue. "This is the fake city from our entrance exam is it not? Does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

" **A fair question, but not exactly, I'm going to move you two steps ahead, most of the Villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run ins with the most dastardly of the evildoers takes place indoors.** " The Number One Hero was glad that a good portion of the class nodded their head, understanding this **"When you think about it, back room deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs, truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. That, is their bread and butter."**

Of course, strictly speaking, one can't actually rationalise a Villain's thought process. All Might himself had fought truly smart criminals out in the opened where you would think they were too intelligent to fight. By the same token some of the more simple minded Villains he fought were actually in well concealed area's, totally refuting the standard profiling done on Villainous minds. Explaining that however was left to their later training. After all one can't expect first years to delve into the minds of criminals.

After letting the class absorb what he said he spoke up again.

" **For this training exercise you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight in two on two indoor battles."** He was already expecting a question from that.

"Isn't this a little advance?" It was Tsuyu who spoke.

" **This training is what you get on the battlefield, but remember you can't just punch a robot this time, your dealing with actual people now,"** All Might declared. **"As such be vigilant on how much force you use to deal with your foe."**

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" Momo asked, raising her hand.

"Hey All Might, how wild can we get?" Katsuki asked, her eyes lighting up and glinting dangerously.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like yesterday?" Uraraka asked is a worried tone.

"Will you be splitting us up by chance or comparative skill?" Iida questioned.

"Iz my cape tres chic?" The blonde with the stomach laser, one Yuga Aoyama asked a question which almost made All Mights brain stall.

" **Geez kids, one at a time, my Quirk isn't super hearing you know."** All Might pulled out a bunch of notes.

'A... cheat sheet?' Izuku shook his head at his mentor while Katsuki slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

" **Listen up, this is gonna be the set up for the situation. The Villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout, the Heroes must try to foil their plans. Now, in order to do that the Heroes can either capture the Villains, or secure the weapon. Likewise the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or detain the Heroes."**

"Huh? Sounds like a classic action movie set up." In the back of his mind, Izuku was remembering an old arcade game he and Katsuki used to play a lot.

"Hero City V huh? I can get behind that." Katsuki let loose a rather bloodthirsty grin.

" **Remember, the time's limited to ten minutes and we'll choose teams by drawing lots."** Here, All Might produced a yellow box.

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida's question was answered by Izuku.

"Iida, think about it like this. Pro's often have to team up with Heroes from other agencies on the spot, I think that this might be why All Might set the team placements up like this." Of course he didn't mention that Toshinori had on more then one occasion join him and Katsuki playing Hero City V, where most of this set up seemed to be from (the drawing lots in place of the games randomiser mechanic.)

"Ahh I see, life is a random series of events and this exercise is to show us that, excuse my rudeness." Iida formally bowed to All Might in apology.

" **Heh, no sweat, now let's draw,"** All Might chuckled, moving forward with the exercise.

-bf-

Apparently, the drawing was done in two phases, the first box, coloured blue, had twenty sheets of paper inside it with the letter's A through J twice, every student would team up with the other student with the same letter.

Shoko stared at her letter, 'G', absent-mindedly, waiting for another student to draw the same letter.

"What letter did you get Shoko?" Uraraka asked, completely forgoing using her last name, not that she minded.

"...G" Shoko quietly replied, showing her paper.

"Aww, I got B, guess we aren't on the same team," Uraraka pouted a little, confusing the duel toned girl.

"Guess that means we're partners then," came a blunt voice from behind the two.

The speaker in question was Tsuyu. She was wearing a bright green turtle-neck bodysuit, a tan-coloured glove over each hand with a large buckle on each wrist-guard. Two matching belts, the first above her breasts, a strap looping around each shoulder, and the second one around her waist both having green dots embedded into them. Two black lines ran all the way down her suit, each framed with yellow, and she had tight black boots with markings in the shape of a "V" going up her thighs and ending in green webbed flippers resembling frogs' toes on her feet. She had a headband over her dark sea-green hair, its colour matching the tan of her gloves, and goggles with dark green-tinted lenses attached on either side. She was holding her own piece of paper with a 'B' on it.

"Awesome," Uraraka smiled widely. "My names Ochako Uraraka."

"Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsu," the frog like girl requested.

"Then feel free to call me Ochako," Ochako grinned.

Tsuyu faced Shoko, who had been silent, and tilted her head her head as if waiting.

"Shoko Todoroki... Shoko's fine," Shoko muttered, feeling a little out of sorts under the new girls scrutiny.

"Pleased to meet you Shoko," Tsuyu nodded in response.

"Shoko, what letter did you end up getting?" Momo had managed to get her own piece of paper and rejoined the group, hastily greeting and introducing herself to Tsuyu who again asked to be called 'Tsu.'

Shoko showed her paper to the blackette who let loose a brilliant smile.

"I got G as well, I look forward to working with you." Momo was happy to be in the same group as her friend.

"...Yeah." For some reason, Shoko found herself somewhat glad that Momo was her partner.

"Tch, C" Katsuki muttered at her piece of paper as Izuku came back with his. "What did you get?"

"I got F, you?" Izuku questioned.

"Fucking C, not sure if I'm glad to be against you or not," Katsuki growled out loud enough for people to hear.

"You got C, that means we're partners," A voice cut in, causing both teens to turn.

The speaker happened to be Kirishima. He was wearing two gear-shaped shoulder pads that were both dark red in colour, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which had a red "R" set into its centre. He also had on a pair of baggy black pants and half cape with a ripped hem, with black boots covering his feet and multiple thick rings going around his calves. His chest was bare, and he wore a wired guard around his face, going from just above his hairline to below his jaw. An extra piece going over the bridge of his nose, and some spiked pieces around his mouth which resemble small fangs. He was grinning, showing his shark-like sharp teeth and holding up his piece of paper with a 'C' on it.

Katsuki rose an eyebrow at the boy before scoffing.

"Guess I coulda' done worse," she griped. "What's you name extra?"

"Hey, a little harsh there?" The boy questioned, still grinning. "Anyway, it's Eijiro Kirishima."

"Just tellin' it like it is Weird Hair," Katsuki shrugged.

"But I just told you my name," Kirishima grumbled.

"Don't worry about it, she's like this with everyone." Stepping in, Izuku offered a hand, ignoring his best friend's withering glare. "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Eijiro Kirishima," Kirishima's shark grin was back as he shook hands with Izuku. "So what's your letter bro?"

"It's F, I'm gonna go check around and see if someone's drawn it already," Izuku spoke, looking to the group of students, seemed only five were left to choose.

"If you are looking for the other student who has the paper with the letter F on it, then that would be me, meaning that you and I are to be partners for this exercise," a soft, inflection-less voice spoke, startling Izuku.

Turning around, he was met with a girl with short, chin length pale grey hair. It was parted to the right and hung down over the right side of her face. She was wearing a white, knee-length kimono with a furred collar. Three dark straps around her waist with knee-high socks and a black mask that covered her face from the bridge of her nose down. She was holding her elbows out from her body, her hands limply handing downwards, almost ghost-like.

"O...oh, didn't see you there," Izuku felt a little embarrassed that the girl had managed, without meaning to, sneak up on him. "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

The girl was silent for a few moments, before tilting her head a little to the side.

"My name is Reiko Yanagi, I sit behind you in class, seat 19. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Izuku Midoriya," the ghost girl replied in a drawn out, still emotionless voice.

"...The fuck is with that way of talking?" Katsuki asked, not being able to understand how someone talked like that.

"Filter Katsuki," Izuku chided jokingly. "Anyway, call me Izuku, hope we do well in the test."

The girl regarded her partner for a minute, before nodding slightly.

"Very well Izuku, I too hope that we will achieve some form of victory in today's lessons. I also hope that I manage to keep up with one of the three students who got in on recommendation." Izuku was surprised she knew that considering it wasn't actively broadcast. "...Oh, and you may also call me Reiko, in fact I would prefer you do, especially after allowing me to refer to you by your first name."

"Thanks Reiko," Izuku grinned at the weird, but oddly interesting girl.

"Geez, not that I'm calling her out on it, but she seems pretty long winded, huh?" Kirishima spoke up to Katsuki.

"Ya think?" Katsuki growled with a roll of her eyes, before noticing that the last person got their paper. "Looks like the next thing is starting."

" **All right, now onto the next phase.** " All Might pulled out another box, this one red. **"Similar to the last phase, this phase is also randomly drawn, I shall pull out two letters, the first will be the Hero Team, who's duty will be to locate the bomb and touch it to secure victory, failing that they may also apprehend the Villains with the supplied capture tape."**

"Mr All Might, can we use our Quirks to capture our opponents?" The question was asked by and black haired boy with plain features. He was wearing a black, skin-tight body suit with a turtle neck, which was plain apart from a white design on his mid-torso area, and two yellow trimmings around each of his elbow-length sleeves. He also had ona pair of white boots, lined with yellow, and had white short bands around his waist and the sides of his thighs, a larger one across his chest to connect his yellow tape dispenser shaped shoulder pads. Under his arm he had a yellow helmet, shaped similarly to his shoulder pads, with a large black visor. His most stand out feature was that he had cylindrical tape dispenser shaped elbows.

" **Of course you can young Sero, should you have a capture based Quirk,"** All Might grinned. **"Now then the second letter I draw will be the Villains, their job will be to guard their payload, prevent the Heroes from touching the bomb for ten minutes or incapacitating the Hero's. Now let us not waste any time, the first Hero Team will be..."** All Might rifled through the box before drawing a piece of paper. **"Team E."**

"All right, we're up first Sato." The exuberant voice belonged to a girl with pink skin, she was wearing a plain white mask over her gold and black eyes, and a purple and turquoise skin-tight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over that, she wore a cropped, sleeveless tan-coloured waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which was left unbuttoned. On her feet was a pair of brown boots that had tan-coloured cuffs, caps and soles.

"Wasn't expecting to go first," her partner spoke. He was a tall, muscular boy wearing a simplistic yellow bodysuit with a connected mask. His boots, gloves and belt were white.

" **And our first Villain Team is... Team C,"** All might announced.

"Hell yeah, we're up first." Katsuki's hands sparked with anticipation.

"You don't care that were playing Villains?" Kirishima questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's for the purpose of the exercise Weird Hair and besides, isn't it a Villains job to fuck shit up? Now let's go," Katsuki growled walking toward the building that All Might directed them to.

" **As for the rest of you, we will be observing from the building over there.** "All Might led the other sixteen students into another building.

Once in side Kaminari let out a low whistle.

"Man, that's a lot of camera's," he spoke out loud, he was wearing a plain white shirt, with an open black jacket that had a white lightning pattern across it's back, and matching pants with two lines running down his legs. He had a single, square-shaped earphone over his right ear that had a radio-like antenna sticking out of the top.

" **Indeed, we shall observe the fights from here,** " All Might exclaimed. **"After all, we learn just as much from watching other's as we do from trying ourselves."**

"Wonder who's gonna win?" Sero questioned.

"Don't know 'bout you, but a wanna see Bakugo and Ashido throw down," Kaminari grinned.

"Because you're a pervert?" The question came from the girl standing next to Kaminari. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a long salmon-coloured shirt that had several rips at the collar and hem, black pants, and black boots. There were also two small, triangular red paint marks just below her eyes. She had a plain black choker over her neck, and white fingerless gloves.

"I prefer to think I just appreciate the female form," Kaminari defended himself.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sparky," the girl, Kyoka Jiro shrugged.

" **All right, Villain's you have ten minutes to place the bomb anywhere you like in the building, after that the Hero's will enter the building, good luck to both Teams,"** All Might announced.

At that everyone focused on the screens, excited to see just how their first Hero Lesson will play out.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **A/N : Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Once again I'd like to apologise for taking so long, between having writers block and becoming distracted every time I tried to sit down and write I realise that I really kinda suck. Anyway I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it feels a little filler-ish.**

 **I will take a moment to address something that a reviewer questioned me about my OC sibling(s) for Todoroki. At the time I started writing this story, there wasn't anything said about Todoroki's two older brother's, just that brief cameo with his sister after the Sports Festival.**

 **Because I was going to be using Todoroki extensively in this story I felt that it would be a little weird to not have, in this case, her brother's not mentioned, which is why I created Hyoto and Kaen.**

 **When I wrote Chapter 2 we didn't know about either brother and now writing Chapter 4 we know that one brother is named Natsu and we are being lead to assume the other brother might be Dabi.**

 **Because there has yet to be conformation on whether Dabi is in fact a Todoroki I decided that I'll stick with my original plan and have Shoko's brother's be OC, not that they'll play a large role in the story but it would be better then making assumptions on characters we haven't properly seen yet.**

 **On the note of Dabi turning out to be a Todoroki, if that is the case I will certainly make him one, but in a different way to whatever we get in Canon.**

 **On a side note, what did you think of my inclusion of Reiko in class 1-A? As I said before, I didn't replace Mineta because I don't like him, I just can't write the sort of comedy he embodies well so I swapped him out. I chose Reiko to swap him with because she hasn't been used before (at least to my knowledge) unlike Itsuka and Ibara (I almost went with Setsuna instead but decided I liked Reiko's telekinetic Quirk more then Setsuna's body splitting.)**

 **Anyway, sorry for this rather long winded ramble of an author note and again I apologise for not being able to update fast, feel free to imagine stoning me in disappointment (lord knows I do that to myself.)**

 **Also, still curious on whether or not people want to see Izuku with just his fire Quirk and get rid of One For All.**

 **As usual let me know what you guys think or any opinion's you might have in the reviews.**

 **Peace out.**

 **willdraco1987.**


End file.
